


[podfic] tell 'em that god's gonna cut 'em down

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Dark Steve Rogers, Implied Blood Drinking, M/M, OTP: No Not Without You, Podfic, Vampire Bucky Barnes, originally recorded in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Steve slits their throats, lets the blood spray his face – then doesn’t wash it off.





	[podfic] tell 'em that god's gonna cut 'em down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tell 'em that god's gonna cut 'em down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034908) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** Vampire Bucky Barnes, Dark Steve Rogers, OTP: No Not Without You, Blood, implied blood drinking, originally recorded in 2015

 **Length:**  00:02:35

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_tell%20'em%20that%20god's%20gonna%20cut%20'em%20down_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was originally recorded in 2015, and then sat on my laptop for four years while I tried to figure out coverart. I'm making a push to post all my Avengers podfics that have been chilling in my stash, so that they're all up in time for Endgame (in case we need to pretend that movie never happened). Happy listening!
> 
> \- reena_jenkins


End file.
